The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy
}} ''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy ''is a American animated series developed by Boulder Media (Season 1-2), Atomic Cartoons (Season 3) and DHX Media (Final season) and Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network. It is the first series of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. The show's theme song is sung by Abandoned Pools. Starting with Season 3, new episodes moved to Kids' WB, but the show will still remain on Cartoon Network. Info The adventures of a fast boy and his gang are chornicled. Cast * Jason Anthony Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy; Lil' Swampy * Grey DeLisle as Heather Lansdell; Teary Eyed Blythe * Hylden Walch as Laney Jeffery * Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum (speaking) * Dwayne Hill as Jake; Snack McFinger * Sean Marquette as Patrick * Katie Griffin as Hannah Abernathy; Sue the Flying Squirrel * Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright; Wesdragon; The Elefish King * Kathryn Cressida as Stacie Aday * Misty Lee (Season 1) and Cricket Leigh (starting with Season 2) as Caleigh Allen * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Paper Paige * Athena Karkanis as Saki Yumiko *Elizabeth Daily as Teary Eyed Clarie Dearing *TBA as FireFinger *TBA as RockFinger *TBA as WindFinger *TBA as ElectricFinger *TBA as StretchyFinger * Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger * Tabitha St. Germain as CheeFinger * Dee Bradley Baker as MacaroniFinger; Red; Tommy the Possum (noises) * Lara Jill Miller as IceFinger * Billy West as Flappy McFinger; Teary Eyed Oh; Teary Eyed Josh; Ted; Silky the Silky anteater * Grant Gustin as Razor McFinger; Leo * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger * David Kaufman as AnimalFinger * Tom Kenny as Taily * Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle; Tom * Winona Ryder as Cocoa Chocola * Grace Kaufman as Nutty Peanuts * Hynden Walch as Gummy McBubbles * Michelle Ruff as Marshy Mallows * Alicia Silverstone as Candi Corn * Marnie McPhail as Candi Kane * Jennifer Coolidge as Blue McBerry * Pamela Adlon as Strawberry Cake * Tara Platt as Orange Juice * Diane Delano as Tara Taffy * Ashley Johnson as Licorice von Delicious * Rachel Dratch as Cherry Top * Amy Gross as Queenie Quince * Kimberly Brooks as Paper Stella * Mela Lee as Teary Eyed Tip * Laura Bailey as Teary Eyed Dee Dee * Mae Whitman as Teary Eyed Youngmee * Kelly Osborne as Teary Eyed Zoe Trent * Kevin Michael Richardson as Brandon * John DiMaggio as Rolly the Armadillo Episodes List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes Gallery TV-Y7-FV_icon.jpg|The show's main rating TV-Y7_icon.png|Some episodes International Titles *There are titles in different countries: **Spanish: Las crónicas de Collin Niño Speedy **France: Les Chroniques de Collin le Speedy Boy **Italy: Le cronache di Collin Boy Speedy **German: Die Chroniken von Collin die Speedy Boy **Russia: Хроники Collin скорейшего Boy (Khroniki Collin skoreyshego Boy) **Japanese: コリンスピーディボーイのクロニクル **Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년의 연대기 **Greek: Τα Χρονικά του Collin την ταχεία Αγόρι (Ta Chroniká tou Collin tin tacheía Agóri) **China: 科林迅速男孩编年史 **Norway: TBA **Finland: TBA **Sweden: TBA **Iceland: TBA **Poland: Kroniki Collin Speedy Boy Trivia *The show is rated TV-Y7-FV, but some episodes has a TV-Y7 rating, Reception Despite being a success, the show recieved mixed reviews. Critics panned the series for being too quirky and a lot of fourth-wall breaking, but critics, however, praised the show for its good animation and story. The episodes and the characters are mixed. Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Boulder Media Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-Y7 Category:TopDraw Animation Category:Boomerang Category:Kids WB Category:2016 or 2017